In the field of precise electronic parts of information and image processing equipment, etc., techniques in weight reduction, thickness reduction and diversity of specifications have been drastically developing. Main parts in driving devices of copying machines, printers, and video-related equipment are required to have high precision, strong mechanical characteristics, and high tribology characteristics, such as friction and abrasion characteristics. These parts have generally been made of aluminum alloys. However, aluminum alloys are disadvantageous in that they are heavy and need various fabrication steps, achieving poor productivity, which incurs high production cost.
Hence, various attempts have been made in order to use thermoplastic resins which are cheaper and achieve excellent productivity as materials of these parts in place of metal alloys. However, conventionally proposed composite materials of thermoplastic resins cannot satisfy the above-mentioned requirements, i.e., high precision, strong mechanical characteristics and high tribology characteristics, particularly in terms of wear and friction coefficient with a substrate or an object of sliding and changes of these characteristics with time, and are not always sufficient for substituting for the conventional metallic parts.